Just You & Me
by Catherine Daniels
Summary: With the cameras around, no secret can be kept for too long. What if things went a little differently after “Chair Model?” How will the office react when one of our favorite couples does something drastic?
1. Chapter 1

With the cameras around, no secret can be kept for too long

**Just a random idea I had one day and decided to write out. Not sure if it's a one-shot or not yet. Its kind of short, but I'll continue it if people want me to.**

When Phyllis asked Pam where she and Jim had gone on their vacation, she smiled and answered simply, "Phoenix, the Grand Canyon, and Las Vegas."

Phyllis seemed happy with the answer, hoping to see pictures.

When Andy asked Jim what he and Pam did on their vacation, he responded, "Visited a friend from college, saw the Grand Canyon for the first time, and surprisingly won at a casino in Vegas."

Andy made a couple comments about hotel rooms, but let it go.

When Kelly asked Pam if she and Jim had a good time on their vacation, she answered happily and honestly, "Better than I could have ever imagined."

Kelly blathered on about all kinds of things (Pam tuned her out after about ten seconds).

When the cameras asked Jim what he and Pam _really_ did on their vacation (and why they seemed so happy), he cleared his throat and said, "We just had a good time seeing the sights and catching up with people. We're happy cause, well, cause who wouldn't like to take a nine day vacation with their significant other?"

The camera guys didn't buy it at all.

By the time lunch rolled around that Monday, both Jim and Pam knew they were getting extra attention from the camera guys. Everywhere they went, the cameras were there. Every phone call they made, the cameras watched. Every glance, smile, etc. were caught on tape.

"I'm all for the camera guys doing their job, but I feel like I can't even pee without them wanting to get it on tape today," Pam whispered as she grabbed her soda out of the machine.

"I know what you mean. They've been killing me with the questions in the interviews, too. I just don't get it."

Pam stole a chip from him, laughing, "Well, we sure have given them a lot of interesting footage."

He smiled at her, "That's for sure."

She turned to head back to her desk, but stopped and glanced back when he said her name, "Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She blew him a kiss before continuing back into the office.

He smiled at her when he returned to his desk, nodding at the camera that had him in its sights. He worked diligently for the next hour before getting up and venturing towards reception. "Hey."

"Hey, you," Pam responded, smiling up at him as he leaned over her desk. "What's up?"

"I was wondering, would you, Pamela Morgan Beesly," he paused, smiling down at her, "like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

"You're mean."

"What?" he feigned hurt, "How was that mean?"

"It just was. And no, I won't go out to dinner with you tonight."

"How come?"

She leaned closer to him, hoping the camera wouldn't hear her, "I was hoping for a quiet dinner at home, just the two of us."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, besides, I have some important things to_ do_ tonight."

"Like what?"

"Like you-'re, um, laundry," she covered quickly when she saw the zooming in on their conversation. "You know, from our vacation. It'll take me all night to get it done."

"Oh. Well, I suppose that's okay. I have to finish unpacking the rest of the boxes in the spare bedroom anyway." He tapped on the desk before heading back to his own. His head popped up when a balled-up Post-It hit him on the shoulder.

'Pizza?' she mouthed to him.

He nodded before mouthing back to her, 'Love you.'

'Love you, too." She smiled before looking back down at her desk.

When five rolled around, everyone rushed to get out of the office, everyone but Jim and Pam. Jim took his time shutting down his computer and packing up his things. Pam watched him lift his bag and walk towards her. She smiled as he grabbed his jacket and reached out his hand to her. Neither noticed the camera man peeking through the kitchen door, they were too busy wrapped in each other. Jim pulled a giggling Pam up by the hand, making sure her body came flush with his.

"Hello there, _Mr. _Halpert."

"Hello, _Mrs. _Halpert. Ready to go home?"

"More than anything." She reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him quickly before pulling back and grabbing the chain around her neck, retrieving the ring that hung below the neckline of her shirt. She watched as Jim extracted a ring from his pocket and placed it on his left ring finger. She slid hers on her own ring finger before taking his hand in hers and leaving the office for the afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

With the cameras around, no secret can be kept for too long

**Decided to continue this one. Should only be a couple chapters after this one. I figured someone had to find out pretty quick since someone always does. Also, I have a theory (and it's confirmed on Wikipedia) that 'Larissa Halpert' may not be Jim's mom. Just go with it for now. It may not be important now or ever, but I thought it'd be interesting.**

They flew out on Saturday morning.

By Saturday night, they were comfortably settled in Alex and Kim's Phoenix home.

They drove to the Grand Canyon Monday morning.

By Monday night, they were engaged.

They arrived in Las Vegas with Alex and Kim Wednesday night.

By Thursday night, they were married.

They left Phoenix Sunday morning.

By Monday morning, they were pretending nothing had changed.

They left the office Monday thinking no one knew better.

By Tuesday, 9am, they were made aware of the cameramen's knowledge of their nuptials.

"Well, we, um," Pam looked between the camera, Jim, and the TV, not knowing a single thing to say to get them out of it.

"See, the thing is," Jim started, looking from Pam to the camera, "we got married last week."

"Yeah."

"Engaged Monday-"

"Married Thursday," Pam beamed.

"We were shooting for the 'shortest engagement' Dundie this year.'

Pam smiled at the camera, "We just kind of decided we didn't care about having the big wedding and we were certainly tired of waiting so, we went to Vegas and got hitched."

"But not by Elvis."

"No, that's too tacky, even for us."

"It was Dumbledore," Jim smirked and looked at Pam, who was hiding a smile behind her hand.

"It was totally hilarious."

"And totally worth it."

"I couldn't keep a straight face through half of it."

"But you did cry."

"Yes, Jim, I did cry. Thank you for sharing that, but n my defense, you had some pretty great vows."

"Thanks." Jim looked at Pam lovingly, grabbing her hand in his.

"So," Jim whispered as he leaned over Pam's desk, "they're good."

"No, we're just sloppy. Although, we've never been good at keeping our business our own."

"Yeah, that's true. We should have learned when they caught us kissing in your cr."

"And the time they caught us kissing at your desk."

Jim looked at her, confused.

"Casino Night," she said, smiling.

"Wow, they are good. We should make them wear bells around their necks or something."

Pam stifled a laugh behind her hand. "So," she started after she composed herself, "how long before we tell everyone?"

"Never."

She laughed," We have to tell Toby."

"Tell me what?" Toby asked as he placed mail in the bin on Pam's desk.

"Oh, um," Jim stuttered, straightening up, "well, we were hoping to talk to you in private maybe. It's personal."

"Okay, sure. Let me go get some paperwork and I'll meet you in the conference room."

"Thanks, Toby. Pam said, smiling.

Jim and Pam weren't sure when to start when they were seated across from Toby in the conference room. Pam looked at Jim, expectantly.

"Well," he began, taking Pam's hand in his on the table. "As you know, we went on vacation last week."

"Uh huh."

"Well, we, um-"

"We got married," Pam said quickly, looking down at the table before looking back up at Toby.

"Oh, well, I didn't even know you guys were engaged."

"We weren't until last Monday. We got married on Thursday," Jim said quietly.

"Oh, ok. Well, I guess we'll have to get some forms filled out."

"Who all has to be notified? I mean, we'd like to keep it fairly quiet for right now," Pam said.

"Well, um, Ryan and David will be notified by these forms, but anyone else you tell is up to you. I'm not required to tell anyone, neither are you. Whether or not you tell the res of the office is up to you." He signed a few papers and slid them across the table to Jim and Pam. They both signed and slid them back to Toby. He frowned at Pam's signature: _Pamela Halpert_.

"Thanks, Toby."

"You're welcome, Pam. I'll get these papers to corporate today. There are some personal and family time papers and whatnot I'll grab and get to you as well. Not much changes for you, but there are a few small details about time off. There's also some things on insurance benefits, but we can deal with that this week some time," he said, looking increasingly paler.

"We'll need to update my address and our emergency contact information, too," Pam added.

"Of course. I can bring those to you." Toby refused to look at the couple, instead, busying himself with the papers in front of him. He stood up and quickly started for the door.

"Toby?"

He stopped at Pam's voice.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's all just a big surprise, that's all." He continued out of the conference room, shutting the door after him.

Pam and Jim spent their lunch filling out paperwork for Toby. "Why exactly do you have Larissa as your emergency contact?"

Jim looked up from his forms, "Would you have me trust my health to my brother?"

"No," Pam laughed, "but your sister is so young."

"She's almost 22, Pam. Besides, she's the closest one to us. I'm her primary contact person too."

"Wow, the responsible Halpert children. I guess it makes sense since your parents moved away a few years ago, but now we don't have to worry about it."

Jim leaned over the table ad kissed her gently.

"What was that for?"

"Can't I kiss my wife?"

"Of course you may. So, I have to ask, should I say either of us are on any prescription medication? I mean, now's the perfect time to change things since I'm already filling out the forms."

Jim raised his eyebrows, "Well, Pam, I'm not. What about you?"

"Well, I have been, but I'm thinking about getting off of it. Have been for a little while now."

"Really, well, did you want to take it off of there and stop taking it," Jim smirked.

Pam smiled back at him, "Yeah, I think I do."

"Like you said, perfect time to change the forms since we've got them." He went to look back down at the forms when Pam surprised him with a giddy kiss on the cheek. "How dare you."

She smiled at him before going back to changing her medical forms. She didn't stop grinning the rest of the afternoon, knowing she had a few things to throw away when they got home.

**Hope everyone still likes this. I don't want to continue it if people don't like it so let me know! Thanks to everyone who's sticking with it.**


	3. AN CAUSE I SUCK

Hey guys!

Sorry this isn't a real post, but I need some major help. I've been soooo busy and want to update, but I've been having trouble doing so. There is a poll on my profile page that I'd love for you to all go and do for me about my updating…hopefully I get a good response and know what to work on. Also, if anyone wants to help me out a little, I could use some ideas on where to head next on this story (and all my stories). Any and all help would be mucho awesome! Thanks!

Dani


End file.
